


Bullet Removal 101

by stellata



Series: Every Kurt Pairing Ever (aka, Get Kurt Laid) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, Kurt Hummel Always Gets His Man, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt gets himself into quite the predicament, he enlists Blaine's help to save him... It's an offer Blaine can't refuse, but he may betray his secret desires to Kurt in the process. Season 2 one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Removal 101

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Otherwise - you can bet this would have happened.

When his phone goes off at ten till midnight, Blaine is surprised. Especially when it says the call is from Kurt. His friend is only down the hall - surely he could have dropped by if its important.

"Hello?"

For a moment there's only a series of ragged gasps into the phone, and Blaine sits up straight.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"Blaine," Kurt gasps. "I - I'm oh fuck okay, but I think I need… help…"

Blaine bolts out of bed.

"Where are you?"

"My room," Kurt moans, and Blaine twitches in his pants. Fuck, Blaine thinks to himself, this is not the time - Kurt is probably hurt, and doesn't need his mentor perving on him - but really, is it Blaine's fault that Kurt's ow moans sound so goddamn hot?

"What is it?" Blaine repeats, even as he hurries down the hall.

"It's… it's so embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed, if you're hurt I just want to help - " Blaine shakes the handle on Kurt's door. "Kurt, you're going to have to let me in. It's locked."

"Oh no," Kurt whimpers. "I can't - I don't know if I can make it to the door."

"Are you bleeding?" Blaine barks into the phone. "Do I need to call 911?"

"No, please don't!" Kurt begs. "I'm… I'm coming to the door. Oh - ohhhh." Kurt is whimpering now, and Blaine's erection is just refusing to go away.

Kurt doesn't stop moaning as he makes his way across the room, and finally the lock clicks and Blaine opens the door, shutting it behind him.

He grabs Kurt by the shoulders.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Blaine, I - oh god, I fucked up," Kurt groans.

Blinking, Blaine does a double take. Kurt is wearing a silk bathrobe - and if that sliver of exposed chest means something, he's not wearing anything underneath.

"What happened?" Blaine said coolly, trying to keep his head and not just kiss the boy already.

"I was… oh god." Kurt's eyes roll back slightly, and he's shivering in Blaine's arms.

"Come on, lie down," Blaine insists, and he's pushing Kurt, making him walk backwards to his bed. "You look like you need to lie down."

Kurt shrieked halfway through the walk, desperately clutching at Blaine's shirt and trying to remain upright. His face was flushed, tears trickled down his cheeks, and his eyes were positively blown out.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "What just?"

"I can't - oh fuck me - stop… coming," Kurt whimpered. "I put it - ah, god - too far in, and now -fuck Blaine fuck - I can't get it out."

Blaine just stared at him.

"You mean?" He asked hoarsely.

"It's a vibrating - ahhh! - bullet," Kurt said, convulsing again in Blaine's arms. "Please, you've got to get it out, I've already come twice in less than a half hour..."

Blaine stared for another minute, watching as Kurt's constant shivering made his silk robe fall further open, exposing a rosy nipple.

"Please help me," Kurt whimpers, looking so desperate and hot and needy and of course Blaine will help him.

"Yeah," Blaine says roughly. "Get on the bed, on your front."

Kurt whined as he struggled to obey.

"Please, Blaine, please," he babbled, as Blaine helped him to the bed. He pushed Kurt gently onto his front, and pulled off the robe.

Kurt was completely bare, the curve of his back and buttocks right there for Blaine to survey - to touch - and his opening was stretched slightly, as if begging for more.

"I need lube," Blaine said darkly.

"Drawer," Kurt gasps, pointing.

Blaine wastes no time in kneeling behind Kurt, and slicking up his fingers.

"I'm going to put my fingers inside you," Blaine said deeply. "I need to be able to pull out the bullet."

"Yes, yes, please," Kurt mewls.

Blaine slides one slick finger in easily. God, Kurt feels so fucking good, temptation incarnate, and wow Blaine never imagined his first time in Kurt would be like this but whatever because Kurt was perfect and hot and he never wanted to leave.

A second finger goes in easily, and Blaine can't help but curve them, finding Kurt's prostate.

Kurt screams and bucks into Blaine's hand.

"Oh, yes - wait - Blaine? What - oh fuck! Are you - damn it, harder - doing?"

"Sorry," Blaine rumbles, and his whole body is trembling, but mostly his cock, which is already leaking through his boxers and his pants. "Couldn't… resist. It's… a little deeper."

"Just get it out," Kurt whines, even as he humps his hard cock against the bedspread.

Blaine can see his balls, full and red, and if only he could see Kurt's cock too, he wants to taste it so badly…

"Working on it," Blaine gulps, and pushes in a third finger. Fuck, he can't even feel the bullet with his middle finger.

"Kurt, I'm going to have to… Go in deeper. Is that… okay?"

Kurt just gurgles in reply.

Blaine takes that as a yes - like he could stop now, the way Kurt's fucking back onto his fingers - and carefully pushes in his little finger. He takes a minute to fuck Kurt with four fingers, making him good and loose, pouring in what he swears is half the bottle of lube - and slowly tucks in his thumb.

Kurt shivers silently.

"Kurt, I have to... I have to put my hand in. Is that... is that okay?"

"Yes," Kurt mewls.

Blaine shudders, and pours more lube on his fingers.

"I have to be able to… grab it out. Hold still, love, please, I'm going to get it."

Slowly, he pushes his thumb in, forcing his fingers all together, trying to make them as small as he can - and slowly, carefully, pushing it all inside.

"Relax for me," Blaine whispers, and Kurt shudders and lets Blaine inside. It hurts, but mostly its just strange, but so good.

Blaine stares at his wrist.

Fuck.

"I'm inside you," Blaine moans. "My whole hand, Kurt. Can you feel that?"

Kurt nods silently.

"How does that… feel?" Blaine demands an answer.

"Feels," Kurt says dazedly. "Right."

"Yeah?" Blaine is trying really hard not to move fast. "I'm just going to reach deeper - "

As he moves in, he strokes naturally against Kurt's prostate, and Kurt wails as every part of him clenches, his ass, his legs, his hands - and Blaine just watches him fall to pieces.

He slowly rubs Kurt's prostate through the orgasm, until Kurt is crying from the pleasure overload.

"The vibrations - please - too much - please - get it out," Kurt begs again, sounding absolutely broken.

"Almost," Blaine sighed, pushing in just a little deeper.

There it is - he touches the back end of the bullet, careful not to push it in any further. His fingers stretch around it, and he's sure Kurt's ass has never been this stretched before.

"Got it," Blaine whispers, when he has a three finger grip around the base of the bullet. He pulls at it slowly, savoring each moment.

Kurt has turned his head to the side, and he's taking deep, gulping breaths even as tears continue to fall down his face.

"You're so beautiful," the words, said so reverently, slip out of Blaine's mouth.

He tugs the vibrator further out - and realizes that the largest part of his hand is now pressing at Kurt's entrance, trying to go out.

"Fuck," Blaine whispers, and he slides in and out, just a tiny bit, wanting to make sure not to hurt Kurt any more.

As he does so, the vibrator slips, and he has to grab for it - terrified its going to slide all the way back in.

Kurt screamed again as Blaine reaches for it, making a fist around it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blaine," Kurt is crying now.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, you, you... It's okay," Kurt gasps. "It's okay." After all, he had already stretched himself with four fingers before using the bullet, and this just feels like the next step. Blaine is inside him, so big and so intimate, and Kurt wouldn't trust anybody else to do this to him.

Blaine just stares. He can feel his fist now, clenched around that bullet, vibrating steadily inside of Kurt's tiny, tight hole.

Kurt is shivering again, and its looking like convulsions again, so Blaine reaches underneath him - and for the first time, holds Kurt's cock.

"Ahh, please, Blaine, what, more," Kurt whimpers, and then lets out an astonished gasp, like he can't believe he just asked for more. He's still hardening in Blaine's grip, and Blaine really can't bring himself to stop.

Kurt is trembling, panting loudly into the pillow, and Blaine doesn't give him time to catch his breath - he begins to move his fist, just a little, he knows Kurt doesn't need much. He shifts and curls his fingers inside him, and the other fingers of his other hand, wrap solidly around Kurt's cock.

Kurt has completely collapsed, unable to do anything to help or hinder Blaine's actions. He just lay there, letting Blaine do as he willed…

Blaine carefully let go of Kurt's cock, and pushed two fingers alongside his wrist. Somehow, Kurt stretched to accommodate him - and after a careful minute of work, Blaine had transferred the bullet out of his fist and into the care of those two fingers. He pulled it out so, so carefully - and finally, it was out. Blaine held it in his hand and looked at it.

He peered closer at the base of the bullet.

"You know, Kurt," Blaine said knowingly. "You only had this on level two, did you know that?"

His nimble fingers switched it up a notch.

"That's three," Blaine said. "Hmm, there's even a four."

His fist curled carefully within Kurt again, pressing solidly against his prostate.

Blaine switched up the vibrator to its highest level - five - and pressed it against Kurt's perineum.

Kurt jerked once, twice, and came hard.

"Blaine!" was the last thing he gasped before he passed out.

Blaine grinned wickedly. Carefully, he uncurled his hand within Kurt, and pulled out of him gently, so slowly. Kurt's hole was red and gaping, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to shove his cock inside of him.

Standing up rather shakily - he'd been incredibly aroused for at least an hour now - Blaine took off his clothes.

He took his cock in one hand, and hissed. It would be so easy to just jerk himself off on Kurt's back - rub it all over him… But he wanted something so much more.

Kurt was so open, so relaxed right now…

Blaine chuckled, and took Kurt in his arms to adjust him. Blaine sat himself up, resting back against the headboard, and pulled the unconscious Kurt up to straddle his lap.

****

When Kurt awoke with a groan, Blaine was kissing him.

"Welcome back, baby," Blaine said fondly.

"Ohh," Kurt sighed, blinking. His entire body felt ready to collapse.

"You've come four times this evening," Blaine told him. "But I haven't come yet."

"Oh," Kurt stared down between them.

Blaine's long, dark red cock was jutting up proudly between them. Kurt's own cock lay soft and spent beside it.

"I helped you out, didn't I, baby?" Blaine said soothingly.

"Yes. You rescued me," Kurt nodded, remembering the terrifying intensity of that bullet.

"Now you know bullets aren't meant to be used anally. It's actually very dangerous. I want you to promise not to use toys again without my permission," Blaine chided.

"I promise," Kurt said, still looking dazed.

"Since I rescued you, I have one request. I want you to ride me, Kurt."

The other boy was silent.

"Did you hear me?" Blaine said gently.

"Blaine, I… I'm so tired," Kurt said regretfully. "I don't know if I… if I can."

"I'll help you out, I promise," Blaine said sweetly, kissing Kurt on the lips. "You can lean against me if you get too tired."

"All right," Kurt smiled foggily. "But don't feel bad if I can't get it up. I've already come four times, you know."

"Oh, don't worry," Blaine purred, as he worked lubed, gentle fingers into Kurt's ass. He couldn't stand how amazingly open Kurt was for him. "I'll make you come one more time before we sleep."

"Hmm..." Kurt yawned. "It's really okay if you don't."

"Shh, baby," Blaine said fondly. He rubbed his cock with a lube-slick hand, then reached around to lift up Kurt's ass. "You ready?"

"I took your fist," Kurt giggled, like he couldn't believe that it had actually happened. "I think I can take you."

"All right then," Blaine growled, moving Kurt just a little, until his cock head rested against Kurt's opening.

Kurt could feel it there - and it felt big - bigger than he'd anticipated. His eyes opened wider, and he almost spoke - then Blaine pushed him down.

"Oh," Kurt cried out, clenching around Blaine.

Blaine sighed happily. Kurt was still incredibly tight.

"God, Blaine," Kurt said thickly. "You're inside me."

"Yes, baby," Blaine said deeply. "I am. And you feel wonderful, Kurt."

"It - it feels so full," Kurt whispered. "But I don't think I can move."

"Then relax…" Blaine smiled. He pulled Kurt to him, so they were chest to chest, and Kurt relaxed fully onto him, his head settling on Blaine's shoulder, and slipping the last few millimeters onto Blaine's cock.

"I'm all the way inside you," Blaine whispered, kissing the side of Kurt's neck. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's back, keeping him perfectly cuddled up against him, and began to rock his hips.

Kurt gasped quietly, and his head came back up. Blaine caught him in a deep kiss, and Kurt shivered, moving his legs to wrap around Blaine's waist as they kissed.

They clung together, Blaine's tongue deep in Kurt's throat, his cock buried inside Kurt's ass, Kurt kissing him willingly, lingeringly, as Blaine controlled all of their movements.

Kurt suddenly whimpered, his hand coming to life and slipping down to reach for -

"I told you," Blaine groaned happily, preventing Kurt from touching his cock, which was just beginning to take notice.

"Now don't touch yourself," Blaine said sternly. "I'm going to make you come from my cock alone."

"Oh - alright," Kurt said piteously. He blinked those gorgeous eyes, but Blaine just smiled. He wasn't going to give in that easily.

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel Blaine rocking steadily into him, his cock piercing deep inside of him, better than the vibrating bullet, even better than his fist. He could feel his balls beginning to ache again, and Kurt instinctively clenched down.

Blaine moaned, but didn't pause in his glacially slow rocking. His hands moved over Kurt's body, caressing and soothing, massaging and arousing, driving him up towards his peak without a finger on his cock.

Soon enough, Kurt was trembling and shuddering, his hands fisting the headboard to keep from jerking himself off.

"Blaine, Blaine," he mewled. "Please. Please hurry."

"Shh, Kurt," Blaine soothed him. "Don't think, just feel, okay? Just focus on me, inside you. Do you feel me?"

"Ye - yes," Kurt whined.

"Did you know I wanted you the minute I saw you?" Blaine said quietly. "Just holding your hand turned me on. I've been trying so hard to stay away, but I can't after tonight. I'm going to have to take you every day. You're too much for me. Just your first breathy moans over the phone made me want to ravish you. I waited an hour to help you, rock hard the whole time."

"So let's come already," Kurt begged.

"No," Blaine smiled.

Kurt threw his head back and panted.

"Oh, Blaine, please."

"Take a deep breath and stay with me," Blaine said firmly. "I've waited this long. Wait for me. "

"I can't," Kurt moaned. "I can't wait. I have to move. Blaine, touch my - "

"It's okay, baby. You can wait. I know you can."

Kurt whined and glanced down at his throbbing cock, leaking pre-come all over.

"It's a beautiful cock, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I can't wait to take it in my mouth."

Kurt groaned at Blaine's words.

"And later on, take you inside me, fill me up like I'm filling you now." Blaine shifted Kurt just a little on his lap. "Now, just feel me. Feel us."

Kurt curled into Blaine, giving himself over to the other boy's gentle, rhythmic rocking. The sensation built within him, pulsing and flaring, and Kurt tried hard not to think, only feel.

Blaine was whispering to him, his name, little endearments, encouragements.

One thing finally jolted Kurt out of his pleasured haze.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered fervently. "So much, Kurt."

"Blaine," Kurt said wondrously, looking at him. "You?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I love you."

Kurt just moaned, unable to look away.

Blaine's body felt like it was flaming up. Kurt had accepted it - welcomed his affections - and he was here, goddamnit, deep inside the boy he loved.

"Are you ready to come with me?" Blaine growled. He reached forward, pinching Kurt's nipples, reaching around to squeeze his firm ass, and kissed him deeply, savoring every moment.

"Blaine," was all Kurt was able to say.

"So beautiful, my love," Blaine said, and raised Kurt up and dropped him once again on his cock.

Kurt threw his head back, his body practically vibrating as he surged forward, pressing his hard cock against Blaine's chest, shoving Blaine back against the headboard. His whole body contracted and his cock pulsed as he screamed his pleasure for the entire school to hear.

Blaine - through some miracle - managed to keep mostly steady as Kurt's come poured between their bodies. Kurt fell forward onto him, panting, and Blaine captured his mouth and kissed him hard, muffling his groan of completion into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt felt Blaine spasming within him, rocking him harder than ever, filling him with such wetness, and Kurt clenched again, automatically.

Blaine collapsed back, his breath ragged, every inch of him looking as exhausted as Kurt felt. Kurt looked down at him, his vision finally clearing, and smiled.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine chastely on the lips.

Blaine's eyes flicked open, his lips parting as he managed to smile.

"My pleasure," he sighed. "Now, I'm going to roll you over, baby, and pull out gently. Just relax."

Kurt rolled as Blaine led him. Blaine distracted him with a passionate kiss as he carefully slipped out of Kurt.

"I love you," Blaine repeated, quite astounded at his own admission.

"Mmm," Kurt sighed, beaming at him. "I love you too."

Blaine's heart leapt within his chest.

"Oh good," he whispered.

Kurt kissed him once more, and let Blaine slide him onto his side, before spooning behind him.

"Sleep now, love," Blaine whispered. Within moments, he was asleep.

Kurt lay awake for a few more minutes.

Slowly, a smirk spread across his face. His 'accident' had gotten him even more than what he'd wanted.

Never let it be said that Kurt Hummel didn't get his man.


End file.
